Contacts and terminals have been mounted to a mounting member by making use of an exclusive device heretofore. As a device for press-fitting and mounting such terminals to the substrates, for example, the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-071729,A discloses an invention of a contact press-fitting device. The contact press-fitting device disclosed in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-071729,A is made up of: a contact grasping mechanism including a front and a rear grasping member for holding the press-fitting section from the front and the rear thereof, a pressing roller for moving a head of the rear grasping member forward and backward, and a vertical cylinder for rotating the front grasping member; and a mechanism for moving the contact grasping mechanism upward and downward. When the press-fitting section is held between the front grasping head and the rear grasping head, a contact section is received into the receiving space opened toward the lateral direction, and after the press-fitting section is press-fitted into a press-fitting hole of a substrate, the front grasping member is rotated so that the receiving space is located outside of the contact section in the lateral direction, thus the contact grasping mechanism moves upward so that the front grasping head does not interfere with the contact section.
With such the constitution, according to the invention of the contact press fitting device disclosed in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-071729,A, no dimensional limitation for the front grasping member is needed, strength of the rear grasping member, of course, and of the front grasping member, also, can be designed to be a great value, the problem of damage can be solved, thus the contact can be automatically press-fitted into the press-fitting hole of the substrate with keeping a sufficient strength.
Further, there exists a contact which is made of a wire material, and a device for press-fitting the contact made of such a wire material into a substrate is also known. For example, the Japanese Patent Publication No. 2689001,B discloses an invention of a pin driving device for driving a pin (terminal) into a substrate. The pin driving device disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication No. 2689001,B includes: a pair of feeding rollers for holding a wire material which is continuously fed, for imparting a feeding force to the wire material with its rotation, and for intermittently feeding the wire material by rotating at every predetermined time intervals ; a pair of forming tools which wait on the way of the feeding path for the wire material, and which molding-clamp to hold the wire material and at least form a taper-like section on one portion of the wire material during the stop moment of feeding of the wire material, a cutting mechanism for cutting the wire material which is subsequently fed upon completion of the forming process at the most diameter-reduced portion or its vicinity of the taper-like section; and a pin driving mechanism for receiving the wire material which is cut by the cutting mechanism and inserting into a substrate.
With such a constitution, according to the invention of the pin driving device disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication No. 2689001,B, since the process of driving the wire material into the substrate can be automated, thus the process which is manually implemented in prior can be automated, the production efficiency can be improved.
Further, the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-282741,A discloses an invention of pin insertion mechanism for inserting a pin which is divided at a narrow part of a wire material into an object material such as a printed circuit board. The invention of the pin insertion mechanism disclosed in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-282741,A includes: a pin feeding chuck section which reciprocatingly moves along the longitudinal direction of the wire material, and is disposed on the outside of the wire material so as to be able to hold the wire material; and an openable and closeable pin insertion chuck section which reciprocatingly moves along the longitudinal direction of the wire material, and is disposed one the outside of the pin feeding chuck section so as to be able to hold the wire material at the front side of the pin feeding chuck section; wherein the pin insertion chuck section rotates about the central axis of the wire material.
With such a constitution, according to the invention of the pin driving device disclosed in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-282741,A since the narrow part is cut not by slice-cut but by twist-cut, thus the cutting scrapes are difficult to be generated and to be scattered over the object, and further, burrs and sags can be less generated on the tip of the pin which is cut apart from the wire material.